


An Anecdote

by ConstantComment



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/ConstantComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into the life of Harry Potter before he knew he was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> _(Anti-litigation Charm!)_

He was young. About six. And he now played silently in the backyard, pretending he had magic powers and could fly far away from this place. It was his birthday, and his aunt and uncle had taken their son to the toy store to buy another tricycle. The boy's hair was jet black and messy—he did not look very striking—except for that scar. He had a jagged mark on the right side of his forehead that resembled that of a lightning bolt, and his aunt, whenever she was not trying to cut his hair, was telling him to hide the mark with the unruly shock atop his head. The boy wore glasses to enhance the sight of his bottle-green eyes. However, they were slightly askew where his cousin had used him as a punching bag. Eventually, the young boy of six got a little bored of magic… but only after accidentally cracking a hanging pot of yellow begonias by glowering at it in irritation. As the scorched dirt gradually sifted from the thin fissure in the clay and onto the patio, the boy sat on the bench, gazing up at the clouds.

In the middle of a particularly strange daydream involving a flying broom, a garden snake slithered through the manicured grass.

"Hello, snakey." He smiled as the green reptile slinked past.

"Ssssssssalutationsssss…" the snake hissed softly. The boy frowned, realizing that normal boys don't usually communicate with animals—let alone snakes—and scurried to the locked screen door to await the others' arrival.

Soon his aunt and uncle came home with their son and a brand new shiny Mongoose 2000 in fire truck red. He so dearly wanted to try out his cousin's new toy; he had only been on one once. That hadn't ended too well, though.

His aunt opened the back door, "You, boy! Get in here and fix my ickle Duddykins a sundae!" she snapped.

"Auntie, I can talk to snakes!" he skipped over to her. The woman's face became stoic and her lips pursed, like they usually did when she did not approve of the situation. The boy stopped smiling, and looked down at his untied shoes.

"Don't be silly, boy. You're not that special."


End file.
